Heigh Ho
by BookSugar
Summary: For his entire life, Doug has been skimmed over and overshadowed. But under a microscope, he is so much more. As he grows up, things began to turn around and illustrate his dream. (Basically a collection of backstory oneshots about Doug). I own nothing pertaining to the Disney's Descendants franchise.
1. Part 1

"Small things, become big, winter turns to spring and one thing always changes into another"

\- Brother Bear

Doug had always been fond of his brother. But there was always a missing thread to their relationship. As most siblings did, they teased each other like nobody's business. The eldest tormenting the youngest, and the middle always being left out of the loop. But for the boy in owlish glasses, things had always been quite different. With a 2 year age gap, Doug and his older brother had always been inseparable. However, the era that changed their dynamics would end up being the worst era of his life.

Being the middle child was never something that Doug had gotten used to. It was six years after Doug was born when Daisy was added to the mix. As the only girl, she of course got the "royal treatment." She had the closest bond to their mother, Annabelle and was the star of the show despite her humble and shy nature. So as the middle child, things didn't always come so easy for him.

Over time, Doug had grown to find his niche in his academics, specifically the sciences as well as music and band. It was when heroes were given the same status to attend Preparatory school that he first learned that the kids of heroes, like him and his siblings weren't exactly on the same social platform of the royal students. So as he watched the glances and stares geared towards him as he walked inside of his third grade classroom for the first time, a little boy, about his height waved to him.

He'd learn over the next week that he had been the son of King Beast and Belle. _No wonder he had been so friendly. _

After gathering his points and evidence, he brought the matter up to his fifth grade brother who was already fairly tall and attracted the eyes of many girls. Derek had always been Doug's personal protector. No one really assumed that they were brothers as Doug took more after their father than Derek. With his watchful eye and natural leader aura, Derek showed Doug the ropes of school and made it a fact that no one messed with his little brother.

Third grade Doug was quite lanky, pale and just a tad clumsy. Beyond the watchful care of his brother, Doug would often hear the snickering that came with his reading instead of recess participation. His teachers worried about the boy who wasn't much of a social child, often had his nose stuck in his work and never participated in games at recess.

And as he grew older, that never changed. He'd pass every class with flying colors, ahead of even the next grade up performance. That prompted the Academy's advising that he move up a grade. As he made his parent's proud and even Derek marveled at his little brother, things were only good for awhile.

Doug still felt insecure about his intelligence and often about himself. Compared to his older brother and the shadow he left on every grade Doug would follow him to, there was a stark difference. Derek was an overall great student, great athlete and was very sociable. He on the other hand, lacked in every department other than his other worldly intelligence.

As he was a sixth grader in a fifth grader's body, Doug was happy to have a bit more of a challenge, but as he sat in his desk, and watched the other students to arrive the first day, he nearly jumped out of his skin.

He was now around that age when girls and boys began to grow crushes on each other. Doug, for the first time had noticed how pretty one of the sixth grade girls was. She had auburn skin, the color of melted caramel and the brightest smile he'd ever seen. As she sat down in her new, pink ensemble she could feel his eyes on her.

"Hi! My name is Audrey Rose. This year, I hope Ben asks me to the sixth grade social. What's your name?" The girl asked as she took out her pink pen.

"Doug" was all he could manage to say. Audrey smiled and tapped the pen on the page.

"Great. Doug. Now see who your parents are on this list. Just sign your name and we can be friends" She said sliding the sheet of paper his way. In a few seconds, he wasn't able to find his father or mother's name. Audrey looked up in confusion. Usually it didn't take too long for people to check their names off.

"What's wrong?" She leaned over to see the list, her scented lotion instantly making Doug gag. It smelled of cheap rose and vanilla. He knew exactly that it was artificial, because it definitely didn't smell like the flowers in his backyard or the cookies his mom baked.

"My parents aren't on this list"

Audrey chuckled. "Well, they should be. Who are they?"

"Annabelle and—and Dopey" He barely whispered as Audrey's eyes widened.

"Oh. Well. Um, I don't really allow hero kids in my circles, so… I'm sorry. We can still be acquaintances" she said quickly and turned her desk around so she faced the other way. She began to chatter with another boy who had his hair parted to the side, similar to his own. He wore a cashmere sweater and was showing off his monogrammed set of lined paper.

Self-consciously, Doug looked down at his own blue zip-up sweater with a pale green t-shirt under that said "be like a proton and stay positive." Hiding the cheesy line, he fiddled with his pencil and looked over to the door to see Ben who waved at him and took a seat next to him.

He exchanged a greeting with Audrey who squealed in delight with her friends. Doug couldn't believe this would be his homeroom for the next three years. Making a mental note to never wear that his proton shirt again, he opened his schedule to compare it with Ben. And to his disappointment, they only shared homeroom and _gym_.

_Doug knew this would be the hardest three years of his entire life_.

By adding the recent growth of everyone but him, his constant voice cracks and his newest nickname of four-eyes, life was… well terrible. His glasses is what drew him to his wits end. From four-eyes to blind jokes, the names got worse as time went on. That is until eighth grade when his high school brother intervened. After purposefully breaking his glasses, Derek took matters into his own hands.

"Doug, my man! How was school?" His brother called into the younger boy's room, covered in Boy Scout badges, science fair projects and academic awards. Just as he had broken the glasses in half, Derek popped his head in.

"Fine" Doug replied shoving the broken lenses in his desk drawer.

"What was that? Got some love letters to send to Audrey?" He teased. Doug shook his head, hiding the evidence of the glasses, further. Derek squinted his eyes and looked at the things in his brother's hand. "Hey, are those your glasses?"

The now tall, muscular Swords and Shields player opened the drawer. "Someone broke your glasses?!" He asked, his anger rising. "Why can't they just leave you alone! Just because you're a lanky nerd, doesn't mean you—don't have feelings" Derek said catching his words. As he slowly spoke the last of them, Doug turned away.

"Get out" Doug said through his gritted teeth. It wasn't a norm of his to show very much emotion. But his own brother even agreed with the kids. "Get out!"

"Doug, I really didn't mean it" Derek said, now worried about his brother. "You broke those, didn't you. And dad really payed those guys a bunch of money to custom make them. Yeah, money basically just grows in the mines, but still. Mom and dad aren't crazy spenders"

Doug couldn't speak. He knew what he had done and now regretted every minute of it. He pointed to the door and closed his brother out. As he flopped on his bed, his face in his pillow, he cried. For the first time since elementary, he finally broke down.

Eyeing the signet ring on his finger, he threw it across the room. What was the use? No one would ever accept him for who he was. Either he was too weird or not unique enough. Why did it have to be this way? As he lay on his bed, he wondered if high school would be any better. Answering his question aloud, he gave a "no" in the form of a huff.

_But what he didn't know was his best friend would soon change his life. _

When he got to high school and his brother was a sophomore, they had grown apart since the glasses incident. No longer did Derek protect him like he used to. He became apart of the problem. No one at Auradon Prep even bothered to register that Derek and Doug were brothers. And that's because of their stark differences.

Over the summer, Doug had gotten a new pair of glasses and picked up more of a preppy-hipster vibe. With a new haircut, similar to the princes in the magazines, Doug was barely recognizable. His late growth spurt from middle school kicked in and he was almost rivaling the height of his brother.

High school started out better, and continued to get better by the month. He found other nerds and band geeks, he ran for student council and was elected chairman, a first for a freshman and pulled away from his brother's shadow. Derek on the other hand had befriended some of the jocks that targeted Doug. He had let his grades slip and focused on Swords and Shields more than anything. He had even gotten a girlfriend, something Doug had struggled with. From breaking a girl's arm, to forgetting about a dinner date, Doug had failed in that world. So he left it alone, sticking to that status quo.

The day his life changed would be when he came face to face with the most stunning girl in his life. Her long blue hair was wavy, her eyes were amber and sparkled in and out of the light. She had perfect rosy lips and a picture perfect smile. Audrey no longer had a place in his mind of infatuation. Evie was the name that stuck to his heart like super glue.

Yet as the socially awkward guy he was, he blew it and acted as exactly what was in his blood. Dopey.

He'd get a second chance that was overshadowed by cashmere Chad and another chance in which she just laughed in his face. But that fourth chance would be the turning point. He had an out of body experience when he stood up and defending the girl of his dreams.

And then he failed at it again. He didn't defend her at Family Day. Derek had yet to find out the girl his brother had been so captivated by. And surprisingly was unbothered when he realized it was the Evil Queen's daughter. Let alone the girl that sprayed Chad Charming.

"Hey, Doug?" Derek said approaching him after the four VKs walked away. Doug rose a brow, expecting to hear how dopey he had been. Instead was surprised when his brother patted him on the back. "You did fine for your first conflict. Next time, always side with your girl" he advised before catching up with Lil' Shang, Lonnie's older brother. As Doug walked away with Lonnie, she stopped him from rambling about how much Evie probably hated him.

"She apologized and said she understood. The whole thing was stupid, anyway, Doug. Tomorrow night, after Ben's coronation, apologize. They're in Goodness 101. She knows all about stupid decisions by now" Lonnie patted his shoulder and he chuckled.

"Thanks. I guess she does" Doug was grateful that Lonnie had always been a good friend to him, even though she was in Audrey's circle, along with Jane.

And they both had been right. Evie accepted his apology and they agreed to get to know one another. They took it slow, and that was just fine for Doug. Slow and steady always wins the race. Even if it was just a silly kids fable. Plus at this rate, he'd end up with less mistakes. And it even surprised Doug when Evie had admitted to never having a boyfriend.

With the passing of a year, as juniors, Doug had befriend the other VKs and gained a type of friendship he had never imagined with Jay and Carlos. Evie had been awfully affectionate with him and he didn't know what this meant. He thought he loved her, but wasn't too sure if he really did so soon. But each time they hung out, his feelings for her grew.

Everything felt so new. No longer did he feel like a loner, a loser, a nobody. People began to see Doug as a clean slate. Not just as the homework guy but as he was.

That year, Derek was a senior. It was bittersweet for Doug. His relationship with his brother had been getting better since Family Day, but both of them seemed to have changed. He knew he was going to miss his brother being around and occasionally dropping in to ask how he was doing, but he found that with a few good friends by his side he no longer needed his brother's constant watch.

After meeting up with his family who visited campus for that Friday night, Doug went to find Evie. Even though it was only a day before Cotillion, he thought he'd ask her to be his date. Running into Carlos and Jay, he couldn't find Evie anywhere. When he asked, the boys straight out lied. Doug knew she would never have gone camping.

His insecurities and doubts circled his mind. _If this was true, Evie sure had changed, but his gut said it wasn't. I mean where would she plug up her hair dryer?_

With a blow to his self-esteem, Doug immediately concluded that Evie had moved on to someone else. He had texted her how was she doing and a good morning yesterday, only for there to be no response. He decided not to push her and allowed her to have space. But then she would go to not be around that day as well. She was avoiding his texts because of another guy. His mind had went with the extreme and drastic conclusion as that's what drove him to ask her.

He'd rather just deal with it upfront and get over with.

But when she denied it and even went so far as to assure him she would never leave him with a kiss, a spark hit Doug. In that moment, he realized they both like-liked each other.

At his brother's graduation in the next month, Doug would realize that he and his brother were officially parting ways as he took the offer to play Swords and Shields professionally far off from Auradon City. In another big city, Enchancia. As his own senior year crawled up on him, it was a whirlwind of a blur. He was accepted into MIT, the most prestigious University in Auradon which was only a few miles from the starter castle, he helped Evie to buy.

The castle he had calculated enough to buy in their junior year.

He had grown even more, another spurt occurring that clearly also affected his hair. He even took Jay, Ben and Carlos up on an offer to learn a few drills. And not because of societal pressure, but because he wanted to.

That summer, with a little bit of pixie dust and true love, he finally got what his middle school self would never have imagined. Someone now wore his signet ring. Someone accepted him for everything that he was. That's what made Doug happy. The fact that he was able to make someone else happy and finally get to be who he wanted to be, without the prejudgements and standards felt good. No longer was he just a dopey band nerd, he was just Douglas White.


	2. Part 2

Evie had taken it surprisingly well, much to his confusion. After ruminating about the situation, Doug wanted to take everything back. As a more logical thinker, it was odd for him to simply take such bold steps as he did that were similar to when he was at the bleachers when he noticed Evie and Chad.

Perhaps it was a sign that he didn't deserve Evie. Maybe he was coming off as too needy or too attached. Despite being unsure of where his sudden relationship flaws were coming from, Doug set his mind to figuring it out. The feeling felt familiar, but it also felt strange.

He liked Evie a lot and was more than willing to be close friends with her, but his words earlier stung him the wrong way. As they probably did to Evie. Though she forgave him and laid the incident to rest, Doug couldn't help but feel ashamed.

He jumped to conclusions. And he ended up be way too far off. He was sure she'd decide to break ties, but she wasn't as fazed as he thought she should have been.

There was a knock at the door to his dorm and he sprang from his bed, confused as to who would stop by. With Chad gone to figure out what happened to Audrey's car, his dorm was empty until the cotillion at eight. As it was only three in the afternoon and he had delivered the gowns with Evie already, Doug took the afternoon to himself.

Approaching the door and swinging it open, there stood Evie. She smiled as he smiled back.

"Hi, what's up?" He asked as she looked at her shoes. He gestured for her to come inside and she did as so. In a blue glitter tutu and her hair simply held back with a tiara, she looked effortlessly like a Princess.

"Hey, I wanted to talk to you about well—you," Evie admitted as she glanced anywhere but his eyes. Doug knew it as he had been pondering how things were going to end up between them. And just like this he was going to lose a friend, followed by the rest of the VKs. He was sure he'd request to move schools if things turned into a disaster.

"Oh. Sure. You can sit down," Doug said offering her a seat on one of the two desk chairs. She glanced at the chair then to his bed. She pulled his hand and took a seat on the plaid duvet.

"This is more comfortable," Evie giggled. "I also shouldn't have phrased it like that either. I just wanted to get to know you. We've never just sat down and talked about our pasts and stuff. It's usually about school or Four Hearts."

Doug almost fainted. This was a first. Usually he opened up to people gradually, and it was more so if they asked very clique questions. No one but Ben, Lonnie and Jane had ever taken the time to get to know him. Even then, they never asked about his past mostly because they'd met him early on. But Evie, she wanted him to confide in her. Even after his overreaction to her being MIA for nearly two days.

"Yeah, sure. I mean I don't think anyone's really decided to do this," Doug replied as Evie cocked her head and a small smile curved on her face. She looked down to the duvet, Doug noticing her face falling ever so slightly before she looked up again.

"So what was your childhood like?" She asked, leaning her a hand under her chin.

"It was average I guess. My parents were very sweet. I think they had good intentions. I mean I remember doing fun things with them before age six. Since my dad doesn't talk a lot, he never said very much unless I did something wrong or very notable. My mom on the other hand focused on creating the perfect kids. I couldn't live up to her standards like Derek did so I kind of stayed out of the spotlight. And that continued to happen after my sister Daisy was born when I was six," Doug said, suddenly spilling more information than he expected. Evie listened quietly and nodded her head. She focused on watching how he spoke and the expressions he made.

She assumed that due to a family that focused on non-verbals and emotions, he knew how to be expressive and convey a lot with his face and body.

"So you had the middle child experience?" Evie questioned. He nodded his head slowly, seemingly remembering something distasteful.

"Yeah. I mean my mom found my brother to be everything she wanted her son to be and Daisy was her perfect little Princess. So I did get a little room to breath, but not much. It felt a little like I was alone all the time."

His voice lost its balance as Evie noticed a far away look in his eyes. Blinking a few times he looked to Evie whose cheeks turned a light pink.

"W-what was it like being an only child," Doug asked, trying to get the attention off of himself. He wasn't used to being asked open questions and intently listened to. Ben was focused on his new duties as King, Jane had cheer, Lonnie was busy with sports and as Evie noted, the two of them hadn't started discussing personal things.

"Oh, you know. Lonely. Mom always wanted me to be her clone—actually more like everything she wished she had been," Evie said, quickly. She wanted to find out why he had made the conclusion he did. She had made a conjecture, but wanted to make sure she was correct before identifying it. "Did you feel like you were abandoned? Or people didn't really give you much attention? Did you ever try to earn their attention?"

Doug's face froze and he stared at the wooden desk in front of them. He felt a warm hand over his and almost jumped at her touch. "I did. I tried to master the things I was good at. So academics and music. That's where I must have gotten my intense focus on school from. My parents gave me attention sometimes, but otherwise I was just in the background. My brother hated it when I'd try to tag along with him, despite protecting me,"

"I guess I did feel abandoned. I never thought of it like that," Doug said. As he spoke those words, something clicked in his head. "I hope it doesn't make you hate me, but I might have attachment issues."

He made eye contact with Evie who simply squeezed his hand. "I wouldn't hate you. I have my own flaws. You're smart so you might have figured why I was here. I understood why you jumped to the conclusion that I was seeing someone else. You might have felt like I was just abandoning you. I realized a long time ago that you never really had friends and felt like you belonged, especially when you let Chad just control you."

"I know I had to talk to Fairy Godmother in private about my eating habits and my poor self-esteem. I think our parents make a bigger impact than we think. Even Auradonian parents," Evie suggested.

Doug still had a far away look in his eyes as he glanced toward the wooden desk again. "I just feel so ashamed that I even thought you'd do something as I wrongly accused you of. I truly apologize."

"There are no hard feelings, Doug. That's why I blew it off in the first place—and well you were very concerned and I wanted to calm the situation down. I knew that this couldn't have just appeared in your mind. There had to have been other reasons."

"So you think inner elements contributed to my outburst and anxiety about you being gone?" Doug clarified as Evie nodded her head.

"I do. You're a great guy and I'm glad we're friends. I'll always be here. That's what true friends are for. At least in my book," Evie said, pecking his cheek again.

Maybe the two of them were just a little blind to their true blue feelings. Cheek kisses and suggesting that he was the only prince she'd need were not quite the dynamics in a normal friendship. Their flirtationship was deeper than a crush, but stabler than just any friendship.

With a hint to where his behavior came from and a little more insight to his potential triggers, much like he had soon discovered about her, they were only making their relationship stronger. Conflicts were natural between those who believed that their special someone was worth it.

As Evie stood up, she squeezed his hand once more. "I'll see you in the lobby at 7, right?"

"Definitely. Oh and Evie?" Doug said standing up as she approached the door. "Another factor may have been when you went back to the Isle after getting the swords and wand," Doug began. Evie had discussed the entire trip with him as they delivered dresses and tuxes around campus.

"Jay and Carlos mentioned you went camping because I asked if they'd seen you. I think my mind went off the deep end, knowing that you couldn't have gone camping," Doug chuckled, receiving a laugh from Evie who shook her head.

"They're such doofuses sometimes," she said opening the door. "On a side note, camping doesn't sound too terrible either. Maybe we could go sometime. As long as I have a place to plug in my hair dryer and maybe a cot, I'm all set."

Doug smiled to himself, realizing that he really did know his close friend fairly well.

"That would be a lot of fun. And I'm sorry again, Evie."

"Don't sweat it. I'll see you later," Evie replied as she slipped out the door and shut it.

Crossing his arms around his chest, Doug marveled at how lucky he was to have a friend like Evie. She was willing to mend the seams that had come undone inside of him. She was willing to tap into his childhood and thoughts to better him. Evie was quite the girl and Doug was sure he didn't want the feeling only she could leave him with, to go away.

* * *

**In Descendants 2, I knew that Doug had to have a reason besides the boys saying Evie went camping to jump to such an unfortunate conclusion that Evie was seeing someone else. It kind of goes along with how Chad so easily swayed him to stop talking to Evie. I think that Doug is a little insecure and could have attachment/abandonment anxiety. Not having many friends, being a geek, not royal (in a school of royals), and probably some negative childhood experiences since his older brother is an athletic tourney player (like Jay, Chad and Ben) probably played into his behavior. **

**Zachary Gibson did an interview where he headcanoned that Doug's mom was not present so much in his life and was really only interested in the diamond mine. I suppose he then never got a lot of attention or affection considering his mom was only after superficialities. **

**I am not saying that what he did wasn't wrong or endorsing anyone who accuses someone of cheating with a lack of evidence. All I am suggesting is that Doug's behavior most likely has an underlying reason. **


End file.
